Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Triangle
by lazymeoo7
Summary: In order to save the wizardry world, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jenna must follow an ancient prophecy. This is the sequel to Harry Potter and Terror.


Harry Potter And The Prophecy of the Triangle

Authors Note: Here it is, all of the story. All original author notes are included, if you want, just skip those. Please read and review! Bye.

Chapter 1

The Feast

Harry Potter went down the stairs to the great hall. The feast was the Halloween feast. He had completely forgot about Halloween. The halls were decorated with cobwebs with spiders crawling around, pumpkins at corners, and black wooded floors with orange carpets. He went down to his seat where Jenna sat at one side of him, and Ron and Hermione sat on the other.

Professor Dumbledor started to speak, "Hello, before I begin the feast, I have a few announcements to make; first, Terror is gone, he was defeated by Ron Weasley, second, Gryffindor will be awarded 50 points for this, and third, Jenna Rhiely is back with us after being rescued by Harry and Ron. Now, let's dig in!"

Everyone started to eat. Not long after, everyone was full and Dumbledor stood up once again. "I have one more thing to say before you all leave. The fifth year's trip to New York will be coming up in the next week, you will here more about it from the heads of your houses." After he stopped, everyone started to head back to their common rooms. 

Harry went to sleep right away once e got to his bed. The next morning, he was woken up my Ron, who was shaking him. "Come on Harry!"

"Okay, Okay, I'm up." Harry said groggily. He got up and followed Ron down the stairs and into the common room.

"Here," He pointed to a parchment pinned to the wall, "Read this."

Harry started to read…

****

All Hogwart's Fifth years-

The trip to New York, USA will start November 1st, two weeks later due to certain circumstances. All fifth years are to pack enough cloths, 3 quills, 5 roll's of parchment, your wand, and no book's are needed. You will be given books at the school. You are reminded to display your best behavior and don't forget to have a good time.

Harry finished reading it and Ron said, "That's tomorrow, I can't wait."

"Yea, me too. Let's go get breakfast." The two went to breakfast talking about America. Harry listened contently because he had never been there or seen many pictures of it. He heard it was cool from Tom and Eliza and he couldn't wait to see them again.

Chapter 2

By Boat and Plane

Harry, Ron, Jenna and Hermione all sat next to each other on the boat. They were going to France by boat, where they would take a muggle airplane. But this boat was no ordinary boat. It was going as fast as the wind was; And on this particular day, the wind was going at least 40 miles per hour. As they neared the pier, which was right next to the airport, Harry saw boats of all types. On one side a huge cruise ship was docked, and on the other, a sailboat preparing to set sail. The boat slowed down and eventually stopped at a short dock. Then Professor Dumbledor, who was accompanying them on the trip, spoke up.

"Now, we will be getting on a muggle bus. We will go to the airport and leave on Flight 920 at 1:30 pm. Now, will you please follow me.

They arrived at Gate D4 at 1:00. It took them awhile to get through security because one of the security guards saw Ron's wand sticking out of his pocket and thought it was a stick. After a huge fuss, Dumbledor whispered "Obliviate." And that was the end of that problem.

They boarded the flight and Harry quickly found his seat even though he had never been on a plane before. He sat down and soon after, Ron sat down next to him.

"This is so cool! Dad would love this." He exclaimed.

Jenna and Hermione went by. Hermione was carrying a book called Disastrous Air Plane Crashes. The two sat down 2 rows behind them. "So, Ron. How's it going between you and Hermione?"

He blushed and answered, "Okay…"

"Only okay?!" He nearly yelled. "You two are always together."  
  
"I guess you could say Great." He finally said to Harry, which seemed to satisfy him. The plane started down the runway and soon took off. About an hour later, Harry said, "You mind if you and Jenna switch seats for a while?"

"No, I'll go tell her." A minute later, Jenna plopped down in the seat next to Harry.

"Hi."  
  
"Hi. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

"How did you get your scare?" He blurted out.

"I don't quite know. When I was one, during the summer, my mom came in the room in the morning. She found this moon shaped scare on my forehead. No blood, Nothing."

"That's weird."  
  
"I know."

The stewardess came to the front of the cabin and announced on the speaker "Our in-flight movie today will be Tomorrow Never Dies starring Pierce Brosnan as James Bond, 007."

"That was such a great movie! I saw it over the summer."

"Cool." Harry said. For the next two hours, they watched the movie, which turned out to be really good. Ron was fascinated by the screens because he never seen TV in the wizard world. After the movie, Jenna fell asleep leaning on Harry. Harry asked the stewardess as she walked by, for a blanket. She returned moments later with one. He covered Jenna and himself and went to sleep. He woke up two hours later when the stewardess walked by serving drinks.

"What type of drink would you like?"

"I'll just have a coke, and can I get another one for her."  
  
"Sure. Here you go." She handed him the drinks and he took a sip and went back to sleep. When he woke up, Jenna was sitting up, reading a magazine. 

"Good Evening sleepy head."

"What time is it?" He said still yawning.

"About 8:00, we should be landing in about an hour."  
  
"Okay."

An hour later, the plane approached the landing strip. The nose went down and moments later, they plane slowed to a complete stop. They got off the plane and went to the main exit and entrance to find a large bus. They went in and found that the bus was not an ordinary bus. It was about three times as big as it looked from the outside and it started to move, by itself. It stirred the turns perfectly and avoided cars. Soon after, it arrived at a skyscraper that seemed like it never ended.

They entered the building and took a special elevator that was marked- Floors 80 and above- PRIVET. In about twenty seconds, it stopped and opened up to reveal a huge lobby looking room. Harry looked in amazement up at the ceiling's chandeliers. They levitated instead of hung and were large with glittering crystals. The ceilings were painted black with stars here and there. The walls were painted purple with wood trimmings along the lower sides. 

A man that Harry hadn't noticed before, spoke. "Welcome to The New York Academy of Magic."

Chapter 3

Hello Again

"Welcome to The New York Academy of Magic." A short man said. He was about 5 foot and 5 inches. Harry was surly taller than him. He had brown hair and he had a smart looking smile on his face. "I am the headmaster of this school, Professor Harkwood. This is the main lobby. We have copied your housing system quite a bit. To the right," he pointed right, "is three of the six houses we have; they're all named after animals: Badger, Panther, and Dolphin. To the left, there's Lizard, Weasel, and Hawk. You'll be put into houses based on where you'll fit best. If you'll please come with me, I'll divid you soon." Here led them to another room. It was smaller, but it had the same color scheme. As everyone came in, they sat at desks. "Please take a seat and I'll begin soon."

Everyone took a seat and he spoke once more. "I am telepathic, and a mind reader. I will look into your mind and put you into the appropriate houses. I'm sort of like a human sorting hat. Ok," he went up to the person in front of him who happened to be Draco. After ten seconds of eye contact between them, he said. "Weasel."

Everyone laughed, especially Ron. Next, he went up to a Ravenclaw and seconds later, he said Lizard. This went on for a while. Most of the Slytherins went to Weasel of Badger. He came upon Harry and spent more than the usual time. _Hello Harry. _Harry nearly jumped.

__

It's okay. I've long wished to meet you, you know.

Hi, he said inside of his head._ This is cool. Do you have to be born with it to have it?_

No, everyone has a little of it. You just have to develop it and you have to have it in you.

Then he said aloud, "Panther."

He went up to Jenna and said, "It's nice to see you again. Panther."

Then he went up to Ron, who looked pretty nervous. After a few seconds, he said "Hawk." He then turned next to him to Hermione and said once again, "Hawk." 

Ron seemed relieved that he and Hermione were in the same house. After ten more minutes, everyone was sorted. The Gryffindors were mostly in Panther or Hawk, but there were a few in Dolphin. The Ravenclaws were in Dolphin and Lizard. And the Hufflepuffs were in Dolphin, Lizard, or Badger. Next, Professor Harkwood led them to a hall and then, through a door to an extremely large room with tables in a giant circle. In the middle of the circle, a huge circular stonewall was there. It was about four feet high. Harry looked up at the ceiling and saw another stone circle with a hole in it. The circle was much smaller. Then the headmaster spoke again. "In the middle, there is a fire pit. The flames get pretty high, but the smoke is magically drawn into the top hole. All staff sit at the tables over there," He

pointed, "Students sit where ever they want at the circular table. Now let me show you your rooms and the common rooms." Just then, five teachers walked in.

"You called?" A woman asked. She was a tall, slender woman who looked about the age of thirty five. She had long black hair that was as straight as can be. 

"Yes, everyone, this is Professor Wailkins. She is the head of the Panther House. All of you panthers please follow her."

She motioned them to follow her, and they did. She led them back to the lobby and she went to the left. They went through the large door way and came upon three large doors. Each one had a name on it. Panther. Dolphin. And Badger. She led them to the first door with Panther on it. "To get in, you must say Panther. Anyone who is in this house will be let in. An invisible force will throw anyone who is not and tries to sneak in out. You are aloud to invite your friends in her as well."

She let them in and started to explain the room. "There are two doors. One for boys and one for girls. No boy is aloud in the girls, and vice versa. In there, you will find some more doors. Each one is has two names on it. That will be your roommate. You will each room with a student from the Academy. You are to go to sleep before 11 o'clock, and wake up everyday before 9 o'clock. Any questions?"

"When will we get our class schedules?" One person asked.

"This evening, at dinner. One more thing, If you go to that door," she pointed to a door on the right wall, "you can go to a balcony. Please be careful when out there. I'll give you time to unpack and get ready for dinner. It's in two hours, at 7 o'clock."

Harry went through the doorway and found his room. His roommate Tom. He went in and unpacked his things onto the bed on the left, which was cleared. Just then, Tom walked in.

"Hi Harry. How you doin?"

"Great. This place is so cool!"

"I know. You unpacked already?"

"Yep, is Jenna in the common room?"

"Yea. We just finished talking."

"Ok, I'm going to go there now, wanna come?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Author's Note: This story will be posted under the name, The Prophecy of the Triangle since it's so long. Please read and review. I really appreciate all your reviews last time. Thank you, and keep on reading.

Chapter 4

Potions?

Harry woke up still tired, but he was excited. He looked at his scedual that he got last evening. Today, ha had History of Magic, Magical Creatures, and Potions. After potions, they would be visiting the wizard district in the city. Harry waited for Jenna down in the Panther Room. She came from her room. She had been paired up to stay with Eliza. 

"I'm so tired. Eliza and I stayed up late and talked."

"Oh well, let's go get some breakfast." He said.

"This way." They went out the door, "So, what do you think? Just about as hard as Hogwarts to find your way?"

"Yea." He said, "But I love it."

They entered the breakfast hall and they quickly saw Ron and Hermione, "Hey, Harry, I'll be back soon. I want to talk to a few friends. Ok?"

"Sure, I'll be with Ron and Hermione."

"Ok. Bye love."

"You too."

Harry went to sit down right next to Ron. "How you doin you two?"

"Great. So, who's your roommate?"

"Tom." He replied. "Who's yours?"

"A guy named Alex Brosnan. He is so cool. He was in Ravenclaw when he was at Hogwarts. He's fun."

"Yea, I met him," Hermione began, "I was with a girl named Irene. She's Alex's twin sister. Just as cool."

"These pancakes are great." Harry said while stuffing his mouth with a blueberry pancake. "What's your first class?"

"Defense against the dark arts." Hermione began. "Ron and I have the same schedules. Then we have Magical Creatures and Potions. What do you have?"

"History of magic, and then I'm in the same two as you."

Just then, Jenna came and plopped right down on Harry's lap. "Ow."

"Hi everyone!"

"Hello. See a lot of you friends?"

"Yea, it's great to be back!"

"So, how's the potion's teacher? Is he like Snape?"

"Well, He is quite nice actually. Nothing like Snape."

"That's great."

"Well, let's go to Magic History, I don't want to late."

"Okay."

"I'll see you all later."

"Sure, see ya." Hermione waved as they walked out the hall.

"We better go to Hermione."

"Yea, I don't want to be late. What would the teacher think of us?!"

As she said this, Hermione thought she heard Ron say something that sounded like, 'oh god'. They got their books that they were given the day before and went to class.

They walked into the classroom and the professor said, "Hello, I am Professor Vindlesin. It's nice to see you again Jenna."

Harry took a seat on the left and Jenna took the one next to him. Soon the room filled and the class begun. The class was a lot less boring than this class in Hogwarts. The class ended when the bell rang. Harry and Jenna were the last ones to leave. "Now we have Magical Creatures. Hey, Jenna, how's the teacher?"

"He's nice. And his classes are fun." They took a left at the end of the corridor.

They walked into the room, which was a giant room with seats along the wall. The teacher, who was a thin, average height, man, spoke to the class. "Today, we will be learning about Griffins. Griffins are a mix between a lion and a eagle. They are know for there good nature and beautiful colored hair." The teacher opened a large door behind him and a small griffin sat there. "Come here Garner. Here is Garner, he is about a year old. You can come up, two at a time, and pet him. Griffins like people but they don't trust you if your behind them."

After the class finished petting Garner, the teacher talked more about the eating and living habits of griffins. The bell rang and the class left the classroom. "Now, no homework." The teacher said as they shuffled out of class. Harry and Jenna went to their next class, Potions. Harry was praying that the teacher was nothing like Snape. He walked in and the teacher greeted him. "Hi Mr. Potter. My name is Jack Daxton. I knew your father when I was your age, we were at Hogwarts together. And Hello Jenna. How are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"It's great."

"Well, that's great to hear. Today we will be learning a sleeping potion, _the drought of the living dead_. It has the power to put anyone to sleep, until they get the antidote. Until then, they sleep." Next, he explained the ingredients to the potion. At the end of class, Professor Daxton told them they had no homework. Harry left the class thinking, _He is so much nicer than Professor Snape._

Author's Note: This was done a few days ago but since certain complications at FanFiction.Net ::frowns:: I couldn't get on the site and post this. Please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter.

Chapter 5

The Rose

Harry, Jenna, Hermione and Ron all made their way to the dinning hall. They walked in and took four seats at the round table. "So, that was such a great class compared to Snape."  
  
"I know. I learned so much today!" Hermione said. Harry turned his head so she wouldn't see he was laughing. Then Jenna turned too.

"So, do any of you know what were doing today?"

"Yea, were going to be going to the wizard district of New York." Hermione told them, "It's called Dranterbury. It's the largest in the world. There are thousands of shops there, I can't wait to go shopping."

"Yea, me too." Jenna said.

After finishing their lunch, they were to meet all the Hogwarts students at the lobby. They walked down the halls and they found their way there. Dumbledore was standing in the middle on the large room with a few people around him, and he had his usual happy smile on his face. After a few minutes, when all the fifth years were there, Dumbledore announced, "We shall be traveling to Dranterbury by floo powder. We shall arrive at 'The Biting Teacup, and that's where we shall all meet at four o'clock to leave. Please be on time and be responsible. We are letting you roam around by yourself. Now, come to me and I'll give you some powder. Remember to say 'Dranterbury' clearly." One by one, they left through the fireplace and arrived at the biting teacup. The four made their way out the door and looked at the nearest shop.

They first went into 'Quiditch!', which was a huge story with brooms, balls, and other items related to Quiditch. After that, they went to all types of shops; robes, jokes, candy, and books. They stumbled onto a shop called 'Useful Items'. It turned out to be a small store with strange things that none of them have ever seen. Harry looked at a bracelet. He looked at the note next to it.

This bracelet is used between couples.

It gives them the power to see into each other's thoughts.

Made with silver with a hair from a unicorn, inside.

Price: 6 Gallons, 5 sickles.

Harry picked up the bracelet and went over to the wizard sitting at a desk. "Can I buy this please."

"Yes, that'll be 6 gallons and 5 sickles."

He handed the man the money and put his purchase in his pocket. He joined the other three looking at a flying carpet.

They exited the store and looked at their watches. "Time's flown bye."

"Yea, I know. It's already three forty-five. We better head to the biting teacup." They went to the place where they first arrived and soon after, they left back to the school. They all went to the dinning hall except Hermione, who said she had to go to her room to get something.

Hermione made her way to her room and quickly checked her hair. She brushed it quickly and changed her robes. She finished and headed back to the dinning hall. Then, she heard something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it was important. She headed to the direction where she thought it had come from and noticed it was coming from the library. She thought, _who would be at the library at this time?_ She went through the door to the library and saw two figures making their way up the tower that lead to a reading area. She followed them keeping an eye out for anything mysterious. 

She went up the spiraling staircase and stopped short of the entrance, then, she listened. "Where is he?" A voice said.

Another voice answered, "I don't know, please… please don't hurt me, I'll do anything, just don't kill me." The voice pleaded.

The next thing she heard, and saw, was a flash, no, an explosions. She turned her back to them and kneeled in a ball. She was engulfed by the hot, red, flames.

Just then, Ron fell to the ground, clutching his hand and he howled in pain. A Rose appeared on a corner of the triangle.

  
Author's Note: Don't flame me, just read the next chapter, coming up in a day or two. Please review.

Chapter 6

Alive?

The flames engulfed Hermione. But something weird happened. When she turned her back and kneeled into a ball, right before the explosion, she saw a red light. Everything she saw had a red tint to it. Then the explosion happened. She felt herself falling, but she didn't feel any fire at all. She lay against some sort of wall; a red wall. She fell several stories until she landed with a thump, on the freshly fallen debris of what used to be, the reading room. Then, she blacked out. The sound had been interrupted in the dinning hall by Ron, screaming.

After the initial pain of Ron's hand, Harry and Jenna examined. The triangle was now glowing white, with the lightning bolt at one corner, the crescent moon at another, and now, at the third and last corner, a rose appeared. 

Ron, who was still lying down with people crowding around him, was wondering what was happening. "What's wrong with my hand?"

"Uh… Ron, there's a rose is on your hand. It's at the last corner."

Ron's mouth dropped as Harry said this. The three got up, and Harry went to go get Dumbledore. 

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I think you should come to Ron."

Without a further a due, he got up and followed Harry to the table. Halfway through, Professor Harkwood came running up to Dumbledore. "Albus, something very bad has happened."

He turned to Harry. "Harry, I have a feeling that you should come too." The professor said.

Harry followed the two headmasters ahead of them. Harkwood opened the door to the library and gasped at what he saw. Bricks, walls down, and a large who in the roof. What caught Harry's eye was a red light coming from under some debris. "Professor, I think there's something over there." Harry pointed at the light and ran over to it. He took some bricks away and saw the face of his good friend, Hermione. "It's Hermione!" He then noticed that she wasn't seriously hurt; actually, she didn't have a scratch on her. Harry tried to pick her up, put his hands stopped short and his hands hit something. By now, the headmasters were looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, it's okay. She will be fine." With that, professor Dumbledore said "Wingardium Leviosa" and she was levitated along with the bubble around her. Professor Dumbledore, left what was left of the library with Harry, while Harkwood and some of the other teachers who came shortly after, looked for other victims. Over the next hour of searching, they found only one more body, it was Tom.

Harry sat in the hospital with Ron and Jenna. It had been two hours since the event, and there had been no new information. They didn't know why the tower blew up. Hermione had been asleep ever since. Suddenly, a noise came from the bed. Harry jumped, and Ron let out a small yell. Harry stood up and peered at Hermione, still in her Red bubble. She opened her eyes and a few seconds later, the red surrounding her body flickered. It continued to flicker a few seconds and then went out with the blink of an eye.

"Hermione! Hermione, are you okay?" Jenna said desperately.

She whispered back, "I'm okay. I'm just so tired." Professor Dumbledore walked into the room and spoke. "Hermione, can you tell me anything you remember about the explosion?"

"okay, I walked into the library after I heard someone talking in there. I saw two people going to the reading tower. A tall person and a shorter person. The shorter looked like he was being brought against his will-" She let out a cough but continued, "I followed them at a safe distance and stopped before the door to the room. I listened to what they said. I don't remember exactly what they said. A boy's voice said something like 'Please don't hurt me, please don't kill me.'"

"What happened after that?"

"I had a vision, I saw red flash. I knelt down into a ball and I saw an explosion. That's the last I remember besides falling."

"Okay, you better go back to sleep."

"I have a question, do you know what happened to the boy?"

"He's- He's dead." Hermione stared at him with disbelief. A tear ran down her cheek and she looked down at her hands, she then noticed a mark on her skin. It was a rose.

Chapter 7

Back to Hogwarts

Harry walked to his last class of the day, and his time in the United States. Tomorrow, they were leaving back to Hogwarts. Harry went into a room on the second floor. He had defense against the dark arts. There, his teacher, Professor Jarkin asked him something. "Harry, if you don't mind me asking, how did you survive Avada Kedavra?"

"You mean, what's the counter curse? Love." The rest of the class walked in and Harry sat down in the middle of the room. The class finished and Harry made his way to the dinning hall. He found Ron and Jenna sitting.

"Hello you two." He said cheerfully.

"Hi. Hermione should be hear any moment. The nurse finally let her go."

"That's good." As he said this Hermione walked by and took a seat.

"Hello."

"You sound tired."

"Yea, but I'll be fine."

They ate dinner and walked to the common room. "Hey, Harry, you better get packed."

"Yea," He said, "See you soon."

He went to his room and packed his trunk. He looked at the bed across him that just a few days ago, Tom lay in. After a few minutes, he finished packing his things and he went to the common room. Jenna wasn't there, but it usually took her awhile to pack. He went to one of the sofas and lay down. The common room wasn't that busy and he closed his eyes, to take a nap. 

He opened his eyes to find Jenna sitting next to him. "Good morning sleepyhead." She said to Harry.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 9:00 pm. Here, let's go on the balcony. " They walked to the door and went out. Jenna looked up at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful."

"Yes, so, are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but I'm going to miss being here." She said. "I can't believe Tom is gone…"

"I know, I know. But they'll find the person who did this. Don't worry."

They sat in a chair and studied the sky, talking about life before they met.

"Please gather around." Said Professor Dumbledore. "We will be leaving by a vortex. Simply walk through the hole." One by one, they walked through the dark blue hole that seemed to go to nowhere. As they stepped out, they found themselves in the Great Hall and were told to go unpack in their rooms.

As Harry went to his room, Hermione suddenly jumped. "I'll be at the library!"

As she left, Harry said, "Okay… What's new?"

"I don't know." Jenna remarked, "I just don't know."

Author's Note: I know this was a boring chapter, but the next will be the climax. Please review. Only three more chapters until you get to see the end of the Prophecy. Will someone die? Will someone live? Why oh why am I going on and on. Once again, review. Oh. And look for the next part, coming soon to a web page near you!

Sneak Peak: After this story, I'll be putting up the next installment of this series. I haven't picked the final name, but it might be Harry Potter And The Two That Loved. I plan to put up another story during that time called Harry Potter, Meet Mr. Bond. You guessed it; James Bond will be coming to Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year. It will be shorter that my last few stories, but please keep an eye out for it. It will be great.

Chapter 8

Meanings

She walked down the hall to the common room with a large book in hand. It was a large, heavy, green book. Once she got to the door, she said the password, "Scuzzlespuff." She walked in and immediately went to a chair to sit. She was still in disbelief. She opened the book once more, "Hey Ron, can you come her for a minute?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Let me see your hand."

He held out his hand and she studied it. "Look her, in this book."

As he looked at the picture in the book he nearly fell over in shock, "That's a picture-a picture of my scar!"

"I know. Read the prophecy next to it…"

The triangle shows the future, of what will happen.

The Triangle tells the story of the newest addition to the three,

It tells about the fall of Terror and his plans.

Each corner tells a different story.

You've heard the first, the lightning bolt.

The second will be told soon, the crescent moon.

But you haven't heard the third, because it has yet to happen

And when it does, humanity will be safe, for now…

The third will complete the triangle and be the most powerful of all,

They'll fight against the worst of them all.

"Oh my god…"

"Harry, Jenna, come look at this."

They came and read the prophecy. "Well, that's what the scars mean. But, Terror is already gone. How can he fall after he's dead?" Said Harry.

"Simple, he's not dead." Answered Jenna.

"So, we have to fight Terror with 'the worst of them all?' That must be you-know-who." Ron said.

"Harry sat silent, and then spoke up. "It says that we all are the key to defeating them, but how do we do it?" He asked.

"Prophecies always state the obvious. 'the triangle tells the future, of what will happen…' that means that that's what we are supposed to do, form the triangle. Just like Ron's hand. Each of us has a scar. Harry goes at one end, I go at the other, and Hermione goes at the third corner."

"Where does Ron go?"

"Simple, he goes in the middle. His scar shows the picture. Therefore, he is the most important part of the triangle."

"But what are we all supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Jenna relied. "But we are going to have to act fast… I have this feeling like something is going to happen, I just don't know what…"

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, and the next chapter will be much longer. I just don't have time because I get home everyday at 8 o'clock from play practice. Please review.

Harry walked down the halls, not knowing what to think. He walked into his next class, potions. To his surprise, Professor Snape was not there; he took his normal seat and began to go over his thoughs…

What am I supposed to do? Why does this have to happen to me? If one of them dies, I won't sleep until he's dead…

Snape walked though the door and announced, "Classes have been canceled, you are all to go to your common rooms."

Harry and the rest of the class quickly got out and went to the Gryffindor Tower. 

__

What happened now? Something is wrong, and I am going to figure it out…

As Harry walked, he thought about the prophecy. He said the password and he stepped through the portrait. He went to his room and picked up his invisibility cloak and headed for the door. As a group of first years came through, he went out the door and headed to the teacher's room. He stood by the door and listened…

"…Snape, how can you complain about canceling classes at a time like this, two students are missing…"

"…who cares…so what if two students are dead…"

"…who said they're dead? You-know-who took them himself…"

Just then, Professor Dumbledor came to the door. As he opened the door, he said "come to my office in a hour Harry."

Harry went back to the common room to find Hermione and Ron arguing over homework.

"Ron, the owls are coming up and you have to do as best as your can…"

"They are four months away, I have plenty of time, and if you're going to talk about tests, shouldn't you be studying for your test…"

"Look at what you have done, I need to study." And with that, Hermione stormed off to her room.

A little later, Harry left to go to Dumbledor's office. He went up to the gargoyle and started naming all the candies he knew. The gargoyle stepped aside as Harry said "lemon drop."

He went down the hallway that led to the office and knocked on the door. "Come in Harry."

Harry walked in and said "hello."

"I guess you heard what was going on?"

"Some of it." Harry said, "Is Voldemort really here?"

"Yes, he is hiding somewhere in the forbidden forest. Two Hufflepuff students were taken from Herbology." Dumbledor said, "I am telling you this because I suspect he will be after you next."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Listen to the prophecy."

"The… The Prophecy? How do you know about it."

"I know everything that goes on in the castle, including the books in the library." Dumbledor told Harry, "I think you should go now, and please tell your friends about what I said, listen to the prophecy."

Harry went back to the common room and told Jenna, Ron, and Hermione what Professor Dumbledor had said.

Harry and Jenna walked along the edge of the lake. The sun was down and the moon was starting to come up. "Harry, you seem preoccupied. What are you thinking about?"

"The prophecy. I just-I just don't want anyone to die. Last time I fought Voldemort, I was lucky enough to walk away with my life, and Cedric died…" His voice trailed away.

"Don't worry Harry. We won't let anyone die." Jenna encouraged Harry.

Harry and Jenna continued to walk until they came to the large door and they walked in. "Hey guys," Harry said as Hermione and Ron were walking in the hall.

"What are you two doing?" Jenna asked with a grin on her face.

"We went down to the kitchen... To get some food..."

"What were you doing???" Ron interagated Harry suspiciosly.

"Just walkin'"

"Sure, you want to go to the lake?" Ron asked everyone.

"We were just there, but let's go anyways."

They walked down to the lake and sat down near a tree. They talked about what was going on at the castle until Harry heard a strange noise. A voice.

"_Come here young Potter, come here_." The voice said.

"Wait a minute, I here something." Harry told Jenna.

Harry got up and followed the voice. Jenna, Hermione and Ron all got up and followed him. "_Follow me young Harry, follow me..." _Harry looked down to see a small, black, snake.

"The snake, it's talking." Harry told them. "It want's me to follow it."

"Are you sure it is safe?" Jenna asked.

"I think so." Harry replied. Harry followed the snake and came accross a small meadow in the forest. Harry saw a dark figure in the shadows and whispered "Run..."

He turned to Jenna, Ron, and Hermione, "Run like you've never run before..."

Jenna suddenly realized what had happened. Harry had seen Terror in the shadows. "No Harry, remember the prophecy..."

suddenly, Ron went into a trance. Next, Harry, Hermione, and Jenna all looked at each other. They knew what they were supposed to do, they remembered what Jenna had said, what the prophecy said. Harry stood five feet away from Ron. Jenna moved to Harry's left and stood. Then, Hermione stood at the last corner. The formed the triangle in the small meadow. All of the sudden, Ron started chanting. He rose up in the air, levitating at 5 feet of the ground. Harry, Hermione, and Jenna all put their wands up towards Ron simultaneously. Hermione said, "Rose." A red bubble grew from her hand and grew large enough that it engulfed Harry, Ron, and Jenna. Ron continued to chant and Terror started to panic. 

"Imperio" he said. A jet of red light went strait towards Harry but it bounced right off the bubble. Next, Terror looked even more scared, but held his position. Then, something new happened. A bright, white light came from Ron's head. 

It blinded everyone and Harry said in his mind, "Triangle." Hermione turned her head from the light and said "Triangle," as well. 

And Jenna, standing closest to Terror, yelled aloud, "Ready to die, Terror?" Jenna then said, "Triangle." The white light flickered, and died. Jenna turned to Harry, then a loud, high-pitched screech. Her head turned immediately to the source, Ron. Harry and Hermione turned as well and a gush of white light came from Ron once again. It was even brighter than before and it went out, moments later.

Harry awoke to find himself lying in the woods. He looked around him and saw Jenna, Hermione, and Ron, and lastly, Terror, all on the ground. He ran over to Jenna and yelled her name. She opened her eyes and as soon as she knew where she was she yelled, "Is he dead?"

"I don't know."

Author's Note: Hello everyone. It's been so long since I've written. I had one of the worst things of all... writer's block. Well, I'm back, and I just wanted to let you know, this series is now over. The next one, the third and finale, will be up soon. It will be called "Harry Potter and The Two that Loved" but will be under the name, "The Two That Loved" due to length. I now have a website, called Harry Potter's World Of Wizardry (www.geocities.com/zandemoniumx/HP/h.htm) Please visit and email me if you want to subscribe to me monthly email. On a sadder note, my old story, Harry Potter and The Ghost of Zackeria. It was written along time ago (before book 4) and you can re-write it if you want.

Sneak Preview of The Two That Loved- Harry Potter is in his seventh and final year. Voldemort has been hiding and growing stronger and Terror is... Jenna and Harry learn a lesson, that love lives longer than hate, and hate never wins...

Authors Note: Here it is, all of Harry Potter and The Prophecy. I hope you liked it and please leave a review. The Sequel to this is The Two that Loved, and I have made the first chapter, but I don't think I will be continuing it. Please see my other stories and I am working on a new on based on the lost island of Atlantis.


End file.
